The Department of Radiology at the University of California, San Diego proposes an innovative training program with the aim of developing imaging clinician scientists. The growing role of imaging in clinical care and biomedical research has resulted in an acute need for imaging-based clinician scientists. There is a talented pool of resident applicants to academic radiology residency programs across the US, with only a small fraction pursuing academic careers. Even a smaller fraction of trainees are developed into clinician scientists. The training program described in this proposal builds on the excellent clinical training programs and the research at the beginning of residency that is then built upon during the remaining 4 years. Three 1- year slot will be made available to applicants to the 5-year program. The goal is to tailor the program to the needs of the applicant and to maximize their research experience at UCSD. Clnical training will focus on areas of specific interest to the trainee in addition to meeting the requirement for board certification. The clinical years will be consecutive to maximize their learning, however, they will maintian contact with their research throughout their stay at UCSD. The mentorship by their laboratory leader during their research year and by the clinical scientist throughout the 5 years will tie their research and clinical experiences and provide them a model for future careeers as clinical scientist. In addition to the research precepterships and career mentorships, the program includes didactic courses as well as specialized lectures tailored to the need of the trainee. The many weekly research seminars at UCSD, data meetings, clinical and specialty conferences and close mentoring also represent significant components of the learning experience. An intergrated training program focusing on the career of clinical scientist that is offered through the Match program ensures equal access to all applicants and allows us to engage residents early in their training resulting in committed well-trained imaging clinical scientists. UCSD is well suited to train the next generation of Imaging scientist who will have access to all of UCSD resources and the imaging and laboratory resources of the Department of Radiology. Through the mentors included in this proposal who have extensive experience training postdoctoral candidates, trainees will have access to over 70 funded active grants providing over $30M of research support.